


A New Haven For Us

by Medicatedkid



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Juliantina, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sex, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicatedkid/pseuds/Medicatedkid
Summary: Juliana and Valentina meet and fall in love in the most unlikely of places.A Psychiatric HospitalWill they be able to help each other find the road to healing and recovery, despite past traumas blocking their way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic for Juliantina so go easy on me please I haven't written in years so I'm a little rusty.
> 
> So sorry for the angst and pain that will come in this, I promise there is a happy ending. Also there will be some OCs in this one and some different dynamics for existing characters. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think my lovely Juliantinas =D

**Juliana’s POV**

 

_“You have your dad to thank for this.” He whispers in my ear and I can feel his breath against my skin. The sensation causes me to flinch as I try to put distance between our faces, which I realized was the wrong move when I’m snatched back in place by my hair. I swallow the scream threatening to leave my mouth knowing the response to that would only be more pain. My head drops in defeat as I let some stray tears fall freely under my blindfold, the fabric catching the tears to shield them from the eyes of the drug lord._

 

_“You know I think I want to have some fun with you before you dad gets here. Whaddya say?” He says as his fingers run up my arm toward my neck. I keep my composure and slowly turn my head to the direction his voice is coming from and quickly spit in his face._

 

_“I’d rather die than do anything with you,” I hissed._

 

_Almost immediately I feel a hard fist collide with the side of my face. I can taste the blood gathering in my mouth as my cheek twitches in pain. ‘Fuck that hurt’._

 

_“Ay little girl, you better show some respect. I got something for girls with hot tempers.”  Chills run up my spine as I’m covered in what I can only assume is gasoline or kerosene judging by the smell burning in my nostrils. I lose my resolve as I start to beg for them to stop. My pleas are met with laughter as I start to openly cry. All the blood drains from my face as I hear the sound of a match being ignited behind me._

 

_“Please no, please please--”_

 

“NO!” I jolt out of bed in a panic clutching my chest while tears fall onto my cheeks. I slowly open my eyes to take in my surroundings as I try to steady my breathing. ‘I’m okay, I’m okay’ I whisper to myself. It takes me a minute to remember where I am as I scan the medium sized white room. New Haven Psychiatric Hospital.

 

‘Right I’m at a mental hospital’ I think to myself as I finally start to calm down. My thoughts are immediately interrupted by my door opening and a very concerned looking nurse striding up to me in my bed.

 

“Ay mi nina, are you okay?” I shoot a small smile at her and nod.

 

“Yes I am okay now Ms. Gladys, thank you.” I respond noting the still concerned look in her eyes.

 

“Okay, but you should really tell Dr. Stout that the nightmares are still happening, she may need to change your medication.” She says looking more relieved than she was 5 seconds ago, but still slightly worried.

 

“I promise I’ll tell her today during one on one.” I say hoping to reassure the older woman standing in front of me. I figure it works when she smiles and nods at me before turning to leave the room. She was a sweet lady maybe in her early 60s, about 5’3 with long gray hair. I could never really tell exactly how old she was because every time I would ask she just smirked and said ‘A lady never reveals her secrets’ while winking. I usually just smiled and joked about her being a woman of mystery. It made her smile which is a win my book, everyone deserves little bouts of happiness in this fucked up world.

 

I run my hand through my hair and stretch before getting out of bed and walking over to the window overlooking the gated garden. It was a beautiful sight made even more beautiful by the rising of the sun. It was my favorite view in the entire hospital and I silently thank the universe or whatever God is out there for being placed in this room. I’ve been here for about two weeks now and I’m starting to adjust more to being in this place. It’s a nice little three story building with the rooms spread out across the third floor, Psychiatrist’s offices on the second floor along with the group therapy room, and cafeteria and lounge room on the first floor. They had a nice little setup here and it was pretty discreet given the fact that some semi famous people have come to stay here every once in a while. At least that’s what Dr. Stout told me.

 

She isn’t exactly what I expected when I first came here. Hell I don’t even know what I expected to be honest. Someone tall wearing a grey pantsuit with glasses hanging onto their nose, hair done up in a tight bun. You know the stereotypical shrink you usually see in the movies. She definitely did not fit that description. Dr. Stout was 42 years old although she didn’t look no older than 35. She was about 5’3 with long honey blonde hair and always dressed in at least one color on the rainbow. I swear it seems like she doesn’t know there’s a such thing as black or grey clothing. For as long as I’ve been here I have never seen her in so much as a black jean or sweater. Her signature look is a colorful dress or skirt usually accompanied by a matching heel and bag. Not exactly someone you would expect to be a majorly successful mental health professional, but I think it’s a nice change of pace from what you normally see and she is amazing at her job.

 

I look over to the clock on the bedside table between the two twin beds in the room and see that it’s 6:50, cool only ten minutes until breakfast. I turn to sit in the armchair I moved to face the window, I figured they wouldn’t mind me moving it from its original spot next to the dresser seeing as I don’t have a roommate right now.

 

When I checked myself in two weeks ago I was told that there were four other people here that would be in my group with me and Dr. Stout. Every psychiatrist only took on six patients at a time to give everyone more attention in group therapy and individual therapy. The people in your group were the ones you’d see majority of the time due to the scheduling of different groups and lounge time. I guess I was lucky everyone was already paired up in their respective rooms, so I got a room to myself for the time being. I have no doubt that will change at some point, but for now I am just basking in the solitude. I’m used to being alone, it’s where I feel more secure - more safe. Memories start to bubble up inside me and I quickly push them down, shaking my head and taking in the view from my window to distract myself. I try to concentrate on the birds flying through trees outside but when that doesn’t work I start to go over today’s schedule in my head.

 

Breakfast from 7-9, free time until 10 for group therapy, people usually use that time to shower and get dressed for the day. Group therapy is two hours and then we have lunch from 12-2. After lunch there is free time for all patients until their one on ones with the psychiatrists. My one on one isn’t until 5, they run thirty minutes each. Then we have dinner from 6-8 and the rest of the night we can do whatever, with staff supervision of course, until lights out at 11. It was a pretty relaxed schedule considering how much time we get to ourselves, which I was very grateful for and one of the reasons I chose this place. I saved up enough and paid for the stay in full. I just hope that I can get something out of this and learn how to deal with...uh what happened to me better than I was. I’m not holding my breath though. I glance over at the clock again and realize it is after 7 so I stand and throw on my sweater and some sweats before leaving the room to head to breakfast.

* * *

 

I walked into the cafeteria and made a beeline for the coffee machine desperately needing a caffeine boost. After getting my coffee I made my way over to my group’s table and sat my cup down before jumping in the food line behind a couple a girls from a different group.

 

Today’s meal was scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a fruit medley.

 

“Well isn’t this a balanced meal?” I hear from behind me and I almost jump but I keep my composure and turn around.

 

“Dammit Dylan didn’t I tell you stop doing that already,” I say elbowing him in his side.

 

“Okay Okay, I’m sorry Juli but there isn’t a way to come talk to you without scaring you so……” He shrugs and I ruffle his hair in response.

 

“Hey Hey hands off the mane woman, I spent a lot of work on this” He says smoothing his hair back down.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry your highness,” I say fake bowing and then turning to put the food on my plate. Dylan followed suit behind me. He can eat like a damn horse I’ll tell you. He was actually the first friend I made here. My first time in group I had trouble speaking and he leaned over and told me to just breathe and let the words come and although I still didn't say much, the action itself warmed my heart. I guess there are some good people in the world, but not nearly as many as there should be. Dylan was such a ball of energy and positivity that I questioned why he was here in the first place until I saw the two long vertical scars on each of his wrists. He talked about some of his struggles in group therapy but I know there’s so much more going on in that head of his that he’s yet to disclose - at least with us. I quickly realized how similar we were and we’ve just been hanging out here since. It was refreshing to actually have someone to talk to seeing as I didn’t have any friends back in San Antonio. Although we did click pretty quickly he still doesn’t really know why I’m here besides what I’ve shared in group, which isn’t much,  just vague details and descriptions of feelings. Nobody knows why I’m here except Dr. Stout and I intend to keep it that way.

 

Dylan and I walk to the table and have a seat when we notice Erica, Lisa, and Sergio walk in the cafeteria. They all go to the line to get their food and join us at the table.

 

“Hey Dylan dude next time you feel the need to belt all of the lyrics to whatever musical you were singing to, wake me up beforehand so I can stab myself in the ears.” Sergio says taking a seat across from us.

 

“Well why would I do that? Being my roommate gives you the pleasure of waking up to my soothing vocals no?” Dylan says in a very regal voice with his hands in the air before chuckling and winking at Sergio.

 

“Ugh dude don’t wink at me that’s like so gay.”

 

“Well I am gay so that’s pretty much what I was going for.” I nudge Dylan and laugh at his response as Sergio rolls his eyes and turns his focus to his food. Lisa and Erica watch is amusement at the ordeal while digging into their own food. This is a typical morning for us so we’re all pretty used to the exchange by now. Lisa finishes her food first and decides to go back to her room until group therapy. She says her goodbyes to the group and exits the cafeteria. I look over at Erica and nod my greetings to her. She nods back but doesn’t say anything. I actually haven’t heard her speak since I got here and soon learned that she was mute, so I found my own way to communicate with her. Being here the past two weeks has been interesting but now everything is pretty routine. We all finish eating and head back to our rooms before group therapy.

 

I walk into my room and get my things to shower. I feel like my body is on autopilot. I have repeated this series of actions everyday since getting here and now my body just reacts accordingly. It feels good to have some structure, without it I would probably fall apart. The instruction and direction keep my mind busy when everything gets to be too much. On my way to the shared girl’s bathroom I try to prepare my mind for the rest of the day. While I do love the structure of this program, group therapy always has some curve-ball to throw us. I wonder what it will be today.

 

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water letting it pour over me as my mind wanders. I let the heat pull the tension and exhaustion from my body as I try to suppress the memories that urge to break through. I hope I have the strength to keep them at bay until my one on one with Dr. Stout. ‘Just breathe’ I think to myself  before beginning to wash up and focus my attention elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to start off with angst because why not?
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue the story.
> 
> Till next time lovelies *Peace Sign* (Yes I am a giant dork, I already know)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Juliantinas here is another chapter for you. I'll try to update as much as possible.
> 
> Also the chapters will jump between Val and Jul's POV, sometimes in the same chapter because I'm chaotic. Whatever sue me.
> 
> Enjoy

**Valentina’s POV**

 

“Listen Val, I hear this place is really great and discreet and I really think they can help you.” Guille says to me over a video call and I feel the eye roll begging to come, but I hold it in.

 

“Guille I don’t need any help, I’m fine and spending time in another hospital isn’t going to help anything.” I say hoping to get him off the subject.

 

“Val,” He starts, “you overdosed on whatever pills that asshole Lucho gave you and ended up in urgent care. I really am worried about you hermanita and it kills me to be so far away.” Guille is in Costa Rica with his fiance Renata working on opening a Carvajal Media Center there. Eva sent him to close the deal and he’s been there getting everything set up since then.

 

“I know dad’s death is hitting you hard,” he continues, “and I just want you to be taken care of and we both know Eva is not capable of that right now. Please hermanita, I’ve already called and they have an open space for you and everything’s already paid for.” He finished with a soft and concerned look in his eyes.

 

My tough demeanor quickly melts away looking at his face and I know that I’ll concede and do what he wants. It’s been that way between us since we were kids. We’ve just always had that unspoken connection that compels us to want to make the other happy.

 

“All right fine, I’ll go since you’ve already paid you sneaky bastard.” I say smiling at him and my heart feels lighter seeing the smile spread across his face, effectively easing whatever worries he had.

 

“Awesome, I’ll call them and let them know you’ll be arriving tomorrow. I love you Vale and we’ll talk soon.” He says and I repeat the words to him before ending the video call.

 

I sigh and hop off my bed to start packing some clothes to go to the hospital. It’s not that I don’t believe in therapy, I’m actually a big advocate for it, I just don’t feel the need to air all of my feelings and traumas in front of strangers. I’m not particularly looking forward to going, but I’ll try to stay positive and hope that somehow this place will actually help, because so far nothing has.

 

It’s been about a month since I watched my father get murdered at his wedding. I see the scene every time I close my eyes which makes going to sleep almost impossible every night. I tried everything I could to drown out the memories of that day, alcohol, pills, sex, nothing helped. Then Eva sent Guille to Costa Rica and any control I had went out the window.

 

I started going out more, usually with my boyfriend Lucho and his asshole friends. He encouraged me to drink and gave me pills to ‘numb myself’ as he put it. On some level I knew it was getting bad and I should stop but my rational mind was clouded by grief and pain. Lucho seemed to take advantage of the state I was in to get me to do stuff I wouldn’t normally do, but I didn’t care. Honestly I felt like I was only with him still because it was comfortable and he was a warm body when I needed one. Sex wasn’t something I particularly enjoyed with him, but it did momentarily delay the constant ruminating in my head I was prone to.

 

Everything came to an abrupt halt when on a particularly bad night. I took one too many pills along with half a bottle of Mezcal and ended up face down and unconscious in the pool. Luckily our housekeeper Chivis came out not to long after and pulled me out before calling an ambulance. In that moment I remember thinking it would be okay for me to die here. Not the healthiest mindset I know.

 

I don’t remember much after that besides waking up in a hospital bed to a very distraught looking Chivis. I asked her where Eva was and she told me that she had been there but had to leave to deal with a work crisis. While I was grateful that Chivis was there I just couldn’t help but feel alone. Even with other people around all the time I’ve always felt alone.

 

It’s like there are so many people around me, but they’re not real. They just want you to lie to them and pretend everything is okay, when it so clearly isn’t. Nobody sees me, the real me. Well no one besides Guille, he’s the only that really gets me and he’s gone.

 

I shake my head to bring myself back to the present and finish packing my clothes in the large suitcases laid across my floor. When I’m finished packing I go back to bed and lay down to try and will myself to sleep so I’m well rested for tomorrow. Ha well rested, I haven’t been well rested for a month now but there’s no harm in trying right. I take a deep breath and release the tension I didn’t realize I was carrying in my shoulders. The act causes me to acknowledge just how exhausted I am and how much I need the relief of sleep if I’m going to make it tomorrow. I cover myself in the comforter on my bed and close my eyes waiting for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

I wake up to sound of my alarm blaring next to my face. I quickly hit the snooze button and roll over to try and get a little more sleep. My efforts are futile though when Chivis comes into to my room to wake me up so I can start getting ready to leave. I mumble something about it being too early to be up and sit up on my bed.

 

“Nina, you have to hurry and get dressed now. Alirio will be ready to go in about 30 minutes.” She says and rubs my back before exiting my room.

 

I look at the clock on my phone and see that it’s a little after 7 and silently curse whatever deity is out there for making me have to wake up this early to go to this damn hospital. I step out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower to wake me up.

 

After showering and dressing myself I headed downstairs with all my luggage, with help from Chivis of course, and started to pack things into the back of the black SUV. Alirio helped Chivis and I load all of my bags before helping me into the backseat and getting into driver’s seat and we were off. The place that Guille found was about two hours from our house and a little bit outside of Mexico City. I was grateful that he didn’t choose one closer to home, that would’ve been a media uproar if the press got a hold of that information. I snuggle into my seat and lean my head against the window watching the trees and houses pass by. I feel my eyes start to get heavy so I close them and allow myself to drift off to sleep until we get to our destination.

 

Two hours later I feel Alirio gently shake my shoulder to wake me and I jolt awake.

 

“We’re here senorita Valentina.” The panic subsides as I take in the area around us. I step out of the car to get a better look and find solace in how beautiful the scenery is here. ‘Dammit I wish I had my camera’ I thought as I admired the way the trees dipped over the grassy fields.

 

“Okay Guille, one point for you.” I whisper to myself as I help Alirio grab my bags from the back of the car. We grab the bags and start walking toward the entrance where a small woman with gray hair is waiting by the door. She looks absolutely adorable and the closer I get the more I see how I tower over her. We reach the door and are greeted by a warm smile.

 

“Hello my name is Ms. Gladys, you must be Valentina.” She says in a soft voice that instantly fills me with comfort.

 

“Yes ma’am I’m Valentina Carvajal.” I say in response and shoot her a bright smile.

 

“Okay well right this way young lady, welcome to New Haven Psychiatry Hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? Were you tickled by that chapter? Are you ready for more? Hotel? Trivago
> 
> They meet next chapter so you can look forward to that.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes I only read through it once, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter three
> 
> The seed of fate and love has been planted, woohoo!
> 
> Enjoy it peeps or not up to you. *body rolls away*

**Jul’s POV**

 

After showering I walked back to my room to get dressed and head to group therapy. I get to my room and look at the clock and see that it is 9:30. Okay great I have 30 minutes until group therapy. I toss on a white T and some sweats and start heading to the nurse’s desk around 9:40 to get an escort to the group therapy room on the second floor. It’s a pretty tedious activity, but although we had a lot of free time throughout the day we still needed nurse escorts unless we were going to our rooms or the bathroom and even then there is a nurse’s station on every floor with nurses that keep watch. Understandable but also very inconvenient at times when you want to go somewhere quickly, but hey it’s all part of the experience right? I mean it is a psychiatric hospital.

 

I reach the nurse’s station and am greeted by the nurse that sits with Ms. Gladys. She is alone here which is unusual, but I shake it off and ask her for an escort to group.

 

“Oh but sweety group doesn’t start for another 15 minutes.” She says smiling.

 

I smile back. “Uh yes I know but I like to get there a little bit earlier than everyone else.” I respond.

 

“Okay give me a second there are still patients in their rooms so I can’t leave the station, but let me call another nurse to escort you.” She says picking up the phone behind her desk.

 

“Thank you,” I start, “by the way where’s Ms. Gladys? She is usually the one to escort me to group.” I say genuinely curious about the older woman’s absence. It was pretty unusual for her not to be here. I’ve been going to group fifteen minutes early since I arrived - give or take a few minutes. I liked the tranquility and silence before everything bursts into chaos with everyone trying to talk over each other and arguing about answers to prompts and activities given to us in group. It’s usually only me and Dr. Stout for those fifteen minutes until everyone else starts to trickle in. She is the only one that shows up before group actually starts, I guess she has to being the psychiatrist and all. We don’t talk to each other during that time though, it’s like an unspoken agreement that she lets me have the silence I need in that time before group starts. Anyway, Ms. Gladys knows I like to go to group early so she usually makes herself available to escort me down and she is very punctual so it is weird that she is not in her station.

 

“Oh she is welcoming a new patient to the hospital and giving them the tour and breakdown of the program, you remember that part.” She says hanging up the phone and looking up at me. I nod at her and wait patiently for whatever nurse is going to escort me downstairs. About two minutes later a tall man walks up to the station and instructs me to follow him if I was ready. I nodded at him and we turned to walk toward the stairs. We walk down the main staircase on the side closest to my group’s room and my feet are kind of on autopilot. It’s like muscle memory and I have no conscious control over my movements. We don’t say a word to each other as we get closer to the room. My eyes start scanning the area and suddenly my feet stop moving when my stare locks on to the most gorgeous set of ocean blue eyes I have ever seen. The owner of said eyes is standing with Ms. Gladys at the nurse’s station on that floor, while two other nurses grab her bags and head toward the stairs. Ms. Gladys is busy saying something to the nurse behind the counter and if I tried to listen I would be able to hear what she was saying but my brain was focused on the blue eyes staring directly into mine and her voice faded into background noise. We held our gaze for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably less than a minute, when I hear the nurse clear his throat in front of me. I turn to look at him breaking the staring contest between me and ocean eyes trying to pay attention to whatever it was he was saying.

 

“I’m sorry what?” I say realizing I really wasn't paying attention to him at all.

 

“I said we’re here but Dr. Stout isn’t here yet, so I will stay by the door until she comes or another nurse can take my place okay?” He says motioning for me to walk into the room.

 

I nod in reply and before entering the room I turn back to the nurse’s station only to find that the girl and Ms. Gladys had left. I feel a slight pull in my chest but quickly dismiss it as I move to walk into the room.

 

I take a seat in my usual chair facing the window, it wasn’t the most ideal seat in the group seeing as Dr. Stout sat in the chair directly next to me, with enough space to walk in between of course. It was the best way to view everyone from her point of view, but I only wanted to be able to gaze out at the beautiful scenery around this place. It really is super peaceful, which I guess was kind of the point. The seat on the other side of me was usually empty, sometimes Dylan sits there but the rest of them usually like a little distance between themselves and Dr. Stout. I don’t usually mind since I rarely talk unless I have to.

 

I sit and stare out the window and my mind wanders back to those eyes and more importantly the girl they belonged to. I know it sounds crazy but for some reason I felt like I've seen them before although I've never seen her before. I'm pretty positive I would remember seeing a girl as gorgeous as she was. I shake my head and try to focus on something else when I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I quickly turn around and see Dylan jump back with his hands up and smirk on his face.

 

“Please officer don't shoot.” He says chuckling and looking at my hands. I follow his eyeline and notice my hand balled into a fist and immediately relax and let my hands drop to my lap.

 

“Don’t you mean ‘officer don’t beat me senseless for scaring you again’.” I say giving him a death stare and trying to hold back my laughter.

 

“No, those things are loaded weapons babe.” He says winking and shooting finger guns at me. I lose the control I had and immediately burst into laughter nudging him before he takes a seat two chairs away from me in his usual chair.

 

“Aw no company at the front of the class today?” I say pouting at him to try and get him to take the seat next to me instead.

 

“Nope you already know Dr. S doesn’t like us sitting together, I don’t want to get caught in the line of fire today.” He says jokingly. I conceded knowing that he was only half joking because Dr. Stout tends to single out those messing around or not paying attention, which tends to happen when Dylan and I sit together.

 

“Fine abandon me then.” I say my facade breaking into a smile.

 

We sat in silence after that until the other patients started trickling in and take their usual seats. They were arranged in a circle so that we could all see everyone clearly. Erica sat next to Dylan, Sergio next to Erica, and Lisa in between Dr. Stout's and Sergio - her chair closer to Sergio. The seat next to me was empty.

 

Once we are all seated we look at the clock and wait for Dr. S to come in. She is normally here by now, there must be a good reason she’s late.

 

The reason shows up couple of minutes later as she walks in and we all turn to look at her.

 

“Okay guys we have a new person joining our group today.” She says and my eyes widen as I see the girl with the ocean blue eyes step out from behind her. Our eyes meet again and she smiles sweetly before scanning the rest of the room. My eyes stay glued to her and I feel my heart pick up speed. ‘What is it with this girl?’ I think before turning my gaze down to my lap.

 

“This is Valentina, she'll be staying with us for a while.” She said looking at the girl and waiting for her to speak.

 

“Hi everyone, I'm Valentina nice to meet you all. I hope we all get along going forward.” She finishes. I don't dare look up right now, for some reason whenever I look at this girl I lose all ability to do literally anything. It's like I'm paralyzed and it was fucking terrifying.

 

“I am sure we will beautiful.” I hear Sergio say giving her what I can only assume is that dumbass smirk he gets when seeing someone he finds attractive.

 

I look up when I hear Dylan’s voice chime in. “Oh Sergio please she is way out of your league. Don’t mind him honey, he’s an example of the lower end of the spectrum of our gender.” He says, fake whispering the last part.

 

“Behave Sergio,” Dr. S starts, “Valentina you can take a seat right there sweety.” She ends pointing to the empty chair to my left. I can feel my cheeks start to heat up when I see her walking over to sit next to me -  never looking directly at her as she sat down. I turn my head and lock eyes with Dylan who raises an eyebrow at me. ‘What,’ I mouth to him from where I’m sitting. He just shrugs and turns his eyes to Dr. S as she takes a seat in the chair next to me. I roll my eyes and turn to look at her as well.

 

“Alright guys and gals, time for some introductions.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me some good ol eye contact 
> 
> I'm pretty sure y'all can see where this is going
> 
> Get ready for some cute shiz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey I am finally back with another chapter. Not gonna lie I was being super lazy in finishing this one but it's here now right? That's what counts.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys keep em coming, I love the interaction and feedback.
> 
> Anywho on with the chapter.

**Val’s POV**

 

Shortly after entering the building, Alirio handed my bags to two nurses and said his goodbyes before returning to the car. ‘I guess there’s no backing out now’ I thought to myself as the older woman led me through the corridors.

 

“Okay so on this floor we have our lounge and cafeteria. There are also some medical rooms and supply closets that you really don’t have to worry about unless you get hurt or are having a behavioral issue. Most patients rarely see those rooms.” Ms. Gladys says as she shows me some isolated rooms and some that you would find in a regular hospital. We continue walking until we get to a room I would assume is the lounge she was mentioning earlier.

 

“This is the lounge area, it has games, TV, art supplies, writing materials, etc. We don’t want you guys bored out of your mind with nothing to do when you have free time.” She says with a smile as she motions for me to follow her again.

 

“Oh I almost forgot,” she said stopping in her tracks in front of me. I accidentally bump into her and start to apologize when she just shakes her head and waves me off before continuing. “Down this hall and through those double doors at the end is our gated garden, it is rather beautiful, I would suggest checking it out while you’re here.” She finishes with a huge grin that warms my heart.

 

She spent the rest of the time on that floor telling me about the different areas and the best way to get to them. Soon after that we moved to second floor.

 

“Okay so here we have the psychiatrist’s offices and group therapy rooms. Besides a bathroom those are the only rooms on this floor. You’ll come here at least twice a day. Once for group and once for individual therapy with your psychiatrist.” She says as we walk toward a desk with a nurse sitting behind it.

 

“Can I have the schedule for miss Carvajal please?” The nurse looks up from from whatever paper she was reading and her eyes immediately widen.

 

Oh no here we go.

 

“O M G you’re Valentina Carvajal, I literally have every magazine you’ve ever been in, can you please si-.” Ms Gladys clears her throat and gives the nurse and disapproving look before she can finish the sentence. The nurse immediately recoils and quickly looks through and stack of papers on her desk until she finds what I assume is the schedule Ms. Gladys had asked for.

 

“Here you go.” She says handing the schedule over.

 

“Miss Carvajal is a patient just like everyone else here, I expect you to treat her as such.” Ms. Gladys says before turning to hand me the schedule.

 

“Here you can take a look at this and then I’ll show you to where you’ll be sleeping.” She says before turning back to talk to the nurse. I scan the paper which has the entire daily schedule written out. Surprisingly we have more ‘Free’ time than I thought.

 

After scanning the paper a couple of times I folded it and put it in my pocket. I figured I didn’t need to commit it to memory just yet. Once the paper was secure in my jeans I turned toward Ms. Gladys who was still talking to the nurse. I decide to wait and not interrupt their conversation. I start looking around the floor to take in my new home for the time being when the two nurses who grabbed my bags earlier began walking toward the station. One sat the bags down next to me before walking over to Ms. Gladys and whispering a question in her ear to which she nodded and went back to the conversation she was having. The nurses start to grab my bags again, presumably to take them to my room. 

 

I start scanning the area again and a girl with long dark hair catches my attention. She seems to be my age and, at this angle at least, absolutely gorgeous. I try to focus on something else but stare is stuck on her as she walks. She’s mindlessly gazing around the floor and almost immediately her eyes lock onto mine and she abruptly stops walking. My eyes were now boring into her deep chocolate ones but neither of us made a move to look away. It was as if we were stuck in some trance that stopped all rational function in our bodies. I could feel a warmth spreading in my chest and before I had a chance to question it the nurse she was with cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to look at him an all of a sudden I’m back to reality. By this time Ms. Gladys was finished with her conversation and was next to me attempting to guide me toward the staircase that leads to the third floor. I shake my head and turn to follow her up the staircase.

 

Once at the top we passed another nurse’s station and walked down one of the long hallways on this floor until we stopped at a door.

 

“Okay, here we are.” Ms. Gladys says as she opens the door to the medium sized room. My bags were already in the room next to the vacant twin bed. I walk in to look around the room and it’s nice. I half expected to see just two beds and four white walls like you usually see in the movies, but this room was more like what you would see in a nursing home, but more reserved. There was two beds, a dresser, an armchair, a night table in between the two beds, and a barred window overlooking the garden. I guess you could say it was cozy. 

 

Ms. Gladys’ voice brings me out of my thoughts. “So this is the room you’ll be staying in. Your roommate’s name is Juliana.” 

 

‘Juliana’ hmm nice name.

 

“You’ll meet her in group, which is-” she gasps while looking down at the watch on her wrist, “oh dear it starts in five minutes. Okay sweety you can unpack later we need to get you to Dr. Stout before group starts.” She finishes as she directs me out of the room and back down to the second floor.

 

Once we’re back on the second floor she walked me to one of the offices and after knocking a small woman in a yellow floral dress opened the door. My eyes widen in surprise as I look down realizing how much I tower over her. I almost don’t see her hand reach out to shake mine.

 

“Hi, you must be Valentina. My name is Dr. Stout I’ll be your psychiatrist during your say here. Nice to meet you.” She says in a cheerful voice as I reach out to shake the hand extended to me.

 

“Uh...yes hi nice to meet you to.” I manage to say while mind tries to process how this small sunshine of a woman is a therapist. I decide to come back to that later as Ms. Gladys says her goodbyes and Dr. Stout directs me into her office.

 

“You can have a seat there.” She says pointing to the sofa to the side of the room as she takes a seat in a sofa chair opposite the couch, her desk sitting behind the chair. I take a seat and wait for her to speak.

 

“Okay we don’t have much time because group is starting now, but we can be a little late.” She starts with a smile. “I’m assuming you have been given the schedule so you know we’ll have a longer session later on today, but right now I want to address any questions you may have before heading to group.” She stops talking and looks at me and I take that as my cue to speak.

 

“Oh well nothing so far, I-I’m just still taking it all in. I’m sure I’ll have some questions later on.” I say smiling shyly to let her know I need a little more time to process everything. She seemed to understand as she nods and makes a move to stand up, I follow her lead.

 

We walk out of the office and make a turn toward where the group therapy rooms I was shown earlier were. I notice my heart rate start to increase with each step as I realize the door we’re headed for is the same door I saw the brown eyed girl being directed to earlier. Dr stout opens the door and all heads turn to our direction. 

 

“Okay guys we have a new person joining our group today.” Dr. Stout announces as my stare immediately locks onto the girl with the deep dark eyes. I feel a slight pressure in my chest and smile at her with our eyes still locked. I decide to break the stare and scan the rest of the room to stop myself from engaging in a staring contest with the brunette.

 

“This is Valentina, she’ll be staying with us for a while.” She continues and her eyes are on me. I blink and look at her for a few seconds before realizing she wants me to introduce myself.

 

“Hi everyone, I’m Valentina nice to meet you all. I hope we all get along going forward.” I say breathing a sign of relief that that part is over for now. I glance over to the brunette and see that she has her head slightly tilted down looking at her lap. I almost want to reach out and lift her head back up but before I could even finish processing that thought a voice pulls me out of my head.

 

“I am sure we will beautiful.” I turn to see this sort of fit, football quarterback looking guy smirking and winking at me. I start to roll my eyes before I hear the other smaller guy start to talk.

 

“Oh Sergio please she is way out of your league. Don’t mind him honey, he’s an example of the lower end of the spectrum of our gender.” He says putting his hand up to playfully whisper the last part to me. I smile at him silently thanking him for shutting down ‘Mr. Compensating for something’ so I didn’t have to.

 

“Behave Sergio,” Dr. Stout starts breaking through the snickers echoing in the room, “Valentina you can take a seat right there sweety.” She finishes pointing to the chair next to the brunette. I notice her head is up now, but she doesn’t look in my direction once as I’m walking to the seat. As I sit down I immediately notice the smell of lavender and I feel a calm wash over me before Dr. Stout speaks again.

 

“Alright guys and gals, time for some introductions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yes I know I ended it on the same cliffhanger as before but eh two different perspectives and overlapping dialogue *shrugs* what can ya do?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it otherwise, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try not to procrastinate this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 5, I'm sorry for getting it out so late but I'm just really incompetent. I will try to be better but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Anywayy I hope you like the chapter guys let me know what you think.

**Jul’s POV**

 

“Okay we’ll start to my right, since Valentina is new I want you to say your name, age, and something interesting about you.” Dr stout said as she looked to Lisa to start.

 

“My name is Lisa, I’m 20, and I’ve never driven a car before.” She said and slumped down in her chair to make take the attention away from her at the moment. The interesting fact may not have meant anything to Valentina but it made sense to the rest of us considering why Lisa was here. She’s told us in group before that she had survived a car pile up that killed both of her parents. She was only 15 when it happened but ever since then she has suffered with PTSD and what Dr. Stout calls survivor’s guilt. She was sweet enough but you could tell it really gets to her at night since she has night terrors majority of the time. I know that feeling.

 

“Okay great Lisa, Sergio you’re up next.” Dr Stout says ushering Sergio to start talking.

 

“My pleasure Dr. S. My name is Sergio, I’m 21, and I’m the quarterback of my college football team.” He says with a smug look on his face that was directed at Valentina. I can see her visibly roll her eyes and I struggle to stifle the laugh threatening to fall from my lips. I’m glad to see that she feels the same way that the rest of us do about Sergio. Sergio was admitted because of his anger issues, he told us that at the last football game he played in he thought the referee made a bogus call against him and Sergio attacked him on the field. It wasn’t the first time it’s happened so his parents said he could either come here to work on his issues or they’d cut him off. He chose to come here.

 

Next up is Erica, but she doesn’t introduce herself so Dr. Stout does it for her. “Valentina that’s Erica, she’s 19, and I guess by now you can tell that she’s mute. Am I right in thinking that’s your interesting fact Erica?” Dr. Stout says as Erica nods her head and drops her gaze to her feet. We didn’t know much about Erica because she never talked but she does write sometimes and gave Dr. Stout permission to tell us why she was here. Apparently when Erica was about 4 her father left her mother and her mother fell into a deep depression. She took it out on Erica for years until one day she had tried to drown her in a tub. This was when she was about 7 years old. She managed to get away from her mother and call the police but after that she stopped speaking. Her aunt took her in and raised her to the best of her ability but she felt Erica needed more professional help which is what lead her here. I couldn’t help but tear up when Dr. Stout told us that story and I felt a sort of unspoken kinship with her because I know what it’s like to be abused by someone that was supposed to love you. After Erica there was Dylan.

 

“Hey there my name is Dylan, I’m 18, and if you couldn’t tell I’m incredibly fabulous and gay.” He said slightly singing the last part and shooting a wink in Valentina’s direction. I just shook my head and chuckled a bit at his antics knowing he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to be dramatic. I turn to Valentina to see she has the same smile as I do watching his dramatics. Dylan is someone you wouldn’t expect to see in a place like this because of how bubbly and upbeat he was most of the time. When things got too heavy he was the one to crack a joke or do something to lighten the mood. It was one of the things I liked most about him. The more I got to know him though the more I could tell he had a lot of insecurities and issues inside of him that he usually didn’t let anyone see. We bonded over that fact and have been close ever since. He hasn’t talked much about the exact circumstances that lead him here but he did give us some inkling of what happened. All he told us was that he came out of the closet when he was 16 and since then he’s been bullied and judged by most of the kids in his high school. His father was pretty absent but the love his mother had for him made up for it. At some point the bullying at school had gotten really bad and when he was 17 he tried to kill himself. His mother found him and he doesn’t remember much after that but he’s been struggling since then so his mother found this hospital and figured it might help him to come here for a while. He hasn’t told us what the final straw was that made him make an attempt on his life but we knew enough not to pry, I’m sure like most of us only Dr. Stout knows the reason and that’s okay.

 

“Okay Juliana, I’d like Valentina to go last so if you could introduce yourself please.” Dr. Stout said as Dylan finished.

 

“Okay My name is Juliana, I’m 18, and I like to draw.” I said as I turn my head to face Valentina only for our eyes to lock again. It’s her turn to speak now but she doesn’t say a word and continues staring into my eyes. My heart starts to speed up and for a moment everything around us starts to fade until we hear Dr. Stout address Valentina.

 

“Okay Valentina your turn to introduce yourself before we get into today’s activity in group.” She says effectively breaking the eye contact between the the two of us. Valentina shakes her head a bit and looks out toward the rest of the group before speaking.

 

“Uh right hi I’m Valentina, I’m 21, and I like to sing and take pictures.” She said finally looking back to Dr. Stout to make sure that was a sufficient enough response. Dr. Stout nodded in her direction before addressing the rest of the group again.

 

“Alright guys wonderful introductions, now since we finally have six people in this group today’s activity will be done in pairs.” She says with a wide smile as she looks across the room at all of us. We all look at each other and sigh as everyone, besides Valentina, know exactly what activity she wanted us to do. She has been trying to get us to do it for a while but we all protested claiming we didn’t have enough people for it to work and she didn’t count because she wasn’t a patient. It’s not that we didn’t necessarily want to do it, it was just too intimate of an activity for any of us to be truly comfortable with it.

 

“Okay everyone partner up, this is going to be a lesson in connection and trust.” Dr. Stout says with a wide smile across her face. Apparently when she was in college she was in a sorority and they did this to become closer as a unit. There is so much about this woman that is out of the norm or stereotype for a psychiatrist but I’ve learned not to question it anymore. I immediately stand to make my way to Dylan before Dr. Stout stops me.

 

“Now I want you guys to partner up but I want you to do it with someone you wouldn’t normally partner with. So Juliana you’re with Valentina and Dylan you’re with Sergio. Once everyone is with their partners we will begin.” She says effectively stopping me in my tracks. I look over to Valentina as she walks to stand in front of me. I get why Dr. Stout split me and Dylan up but I don’t know if I could function having Valentina as my partner. I can feel a shock I’ve never felt before run through my body as I look at her and I have know idea what it is. Just as I started to get lost in my confusion Dr. Stout starts talking again.

 

“Okay so I want you to sit or stand in front of your partners and what you are going to do is follow each other’s energies. What I mean by that is you are basically going to mirror each other’s actions but with your eyes closed. One of you will lead the other and I’m going to give you a shape to draw in the air with both of your hands but they cannot be touching. You’ll each get a chance to lead as there will be two shapes. Remember this is about trusting your partner to guide you in the right direction while also connecting enough to follow them. Once you open yourself up to more connection the turmoils you all have filling up inside you will be easier to talk about hopefully or you’ll just feel like you wasted your time, either way it’ll be a new experience for all. Any questions?” Dr. Stout scans the room for anybody who needs more clarification no one does.

 

Dr. Stout claps her hands letting us know it's time for us to start. Without speaking Valentina and I decide it's best to sit and do the activity. Once we're seated across from each other Dr. Stout calls out the names of everyone who's leading first in our pairs.

 

“Okay Juliana, Sergio, and Erica will lead with the first shape, your partners will take the lead with the second shape later. Everyone hands up, mirror your partner and when you're lined up well enough close your eyes and begin. The first shape is a diamond.” She says as she starts to walk around the room and observe.

 

I look at Valentina as she raises both of her hands to meet mine. Her hands are directly in front of mine now and although they aren’t touching I can feel a wave of something rush through my body at the proximity. It’s the same feeling I get when I lock eyes with her, but just a little different. I quietly gasp and my eyes move from our hands to her eyes. Oceans of blue dancing in front of something I can’t quite discern, something deeper. We stay like that for a second until I regain my composure and close my eyes to start the activity. I find myself instantly wondering if she felt what I did, but that thought doesn’t last long as, if by instinct, I move my hands to mirror the top point of a diamond. I move slow and meticulously as our hands seem to move in perfect sync with each other. Top, sides, bottom, sides, top, sides, bottom and repeat. The feeling that runs through me is unexplainable and new but I start to fall deep into it as if nothing else mattered in this moment. It’s as if there’s a sort of familiarity to the feeling, but I am absolutely certain this the first time I’ve ever felt it. Maybe this is what trust and peace feel like? I’ve never really experienced either in my life so it’s hard to tell, but as I fall deeper and deeper into it I think this is what it would feel like. I’m snatched back to reality when I hear Dr. Stout’s voice.

 

“Okay everyone good job now it’s time to switch, your partner leads now. Open your eyes and line up your hands again if needed. Once everyone is settled we can begin again. The next shape is a heart,” she says. My eyes are still closed and I know I need to open them to readjust our hands but it’s like they're getting weighed down by concrete. I still have remnants of this feeling although it started to dissipate once I heard Dr. Stout’s vote. I don’t know exactly what to call this, but all I know is that it’s the best I’ve felt in a while. My eyes remain closed for a few seconds more and then I feel a hand on my leg. My eyes dart open to see Valentina looking at me intently with a shy smile on her face. I work hard to hide how red my face gets just by that action alone and I seem to have succeeded given she didn’t say anything or react to it.

 

“Uh hey I think we should realign our hands now, no?” Valentina says as her hand remains on my leg. I want to respond to her, I want to say something funny or nice but it’s like my words are all getting stuck in my throat on the way out. I decide it’s best to nod and put my hands back up to mirror Valentina’s. Before closing our eyes again I finally gathered the strength to say something.

 

“Okay, I’m ready for you to lead me.” I say taking one last look in her eyes before smiling and closing mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh all them good feels am I right?
> 
> Also I've been working on another story for these two which is also partially why these updates take so long. That one I won't post until it's finished so that I have a regular update schedule haha. 
> 
> Next chapter is a Multi POV so that's fun.


End file.
